Will You Be There Holding My Hand
by Box-n-the-Dark
Summary: Ed's love for Winry is true, but is his automail a drawback? Does Winry love him as he loves her? Cute EdxWinry oneshot songfic.


Will You Be There Holding My Hand

--

Edward Elric, the pipsqueak, the shrimp, the dwarf... He was, at least, known by that name by several he had come in contact with. The young lad sat on a drenched bench off the side of a lone road. His, normally, bright blond hair didn't have its usual glow to it, and his face lacked any emotion whatsoever. He sighed as the rain continued to fall from the bleak clouds from up above.

_I_ _took_ _a_ _walk_ _around_ _the_ _world_ _to_  
_Ease_ _my_ _troubled_ _mind_  
_I_ _left_ _my_ _body_ _laying_ _somewhere_  
_In_ _the_ _sands_ _of_ _time_  
_I_ _watched_ _the_ _world_ _float_ _to_ _the_ _dark_  
_Side_ _of_ _the_ _moon_  
_I_ _feel_ _there_ _is_ _nothing_ _I_ _can_ _do_, _yeah _

His lowered gaze lifted up to the sky. Edward's golden eyes shimmered as a bit of light glimmered over them. A single drop of rain water trickled from the tip of his long bangs. As it fell, he watched as the drop hit the ground. Suddenly, his teeth began to grit as he clenched his fist, standing up to his full height. "... Winry," the sweet name seemed to flow from his voice like sheer poison.

_I_ _watched_ _the_ _world_ _float_ _to_ _the_  
_Dark_ _side_ _of_ _the_ _moon_  
_After_ _all_ _I_ _knew_ _it_ _had_ _to_ _be_ _something_  
_To_ _do_ _with_ _you_  
_I_ _really_ _don't_ _mind_ _what_ _happens_ _now_ _and_ _then_  
_As_ _long_ _as_ _you'll_ _be_ _my_ _friend_ _at_ _the_ _end_

Edward's sullen eyes closed, lightly, as his strong hands trembled. He looked at his one hand... his fake hand... his automail with undeniable loathe. The boy grimaced as he moved his fingers. He took his metal arm and gripped it with his real arm. He shot the arm a death glare as he fell to his knees. "Why would you love me... when I'm fake?" the lad's tone shook as he fought back oncoming tears.

_If_ _I_ _go_ _crazy_ _then_ _will_ _you_ _still_  
_Call_ _me_ _Superman_  
_If_ _I'm_ _alive_ _and_ _well_, _will_ _you_ _be_  
_There_ _holding_ _my_ _hand_  
_I'll_ _keep_ _you_ _by_ _my_ _side_ _with_  
_My_ _superhuman_ _might_  
_Kryptonite_

They fell, Edward's tears fell, plummeted to the ground without letup. He, sorrowfully, wept into his arms as sobs echoed through the streets. He did not care if anyone saw, he did not care if somebody found him weeping so bitterly, he did not care if... Winry found him like this...

_You_ _called_ _me_ _strong_, _you_ _called_ _me_ _weak_  
_But_ _your_ _secrets_ _I_ _will_ _keep_  
_You_ _took_ _for_ _granted_ _all_ _the_ _times_ _I_  
_Never_ _let_ _you_ _down_  
_You_ _stumbled_ _in_ _and_ _bumped_ _your_ _head_, _if_  
_Not_ _for_ _me_ _then_ _you_ _would_ _be_ _dead_  
_I_ _picked_ _you_ _up_ _and_ _put_ _you_ _back_  
_On_ _solid_ _ground_

His head flew up. No, he couldn't let Winry see him like this... He wouldn't allow it. Edward scavenged the last bit of dignity he had and stood up. Though, his face was still full of tears and red in color, he did not mind. If there were to be someone to ask why, then he would lie and tell them that he fell in a shallow puddle. 'Witty,' he pondered.

_If_ _I_ _go_ _crazy_ _then_ _will_ _you_ _still_  
_Call_ _me_ _Superman_  
_If_ _I'm_ _alive_ _and_ _well_ _will_ _you_ _be_  
_There_ _holding_ _my_ _hand_  
_I'll_ _keep_ _you_ _by_ _my_ _side_ _with_ _my_  
_Superhuman_ _might_  
_Kryptonite _

Edward walked down the long, deserted road. It was late, and he knew that Pinako would begin to worry if he didn't get home soon. His big, black boots collided with the ground with each passing step. He held his head down as his gaze lingered on the world beneath him.

"Edward!" the voice! The familiar voice that tended to haunt him ever so sweetly! The caressing tone of it caused Edward to come to a sudden halt as he spun around towards the direction of the tone.

There she was. Her beautiful, long, blond hair swung around her back in a tight ponytail, her glorious blue eyes glistened in the night, and her white, knee high dress fit perfectly around her.

Winry, oh sweet Winry. She stood in front of Edward as he gazed at her with an unbreakable look. Her ocean blue eyes stared into his golden gaze as her head began to tilt.

"Where have you been?" she asked. Edward snapped out of his daydream.

"Oh-oh!" he stuttered. "Just... thinking." Winry let out an agitated sigh.

"Well, come think at home, silly!" she replied as a wee smile began to take control over her lips. "It's all wet out here! I don't want you getting sick!"

Edward's head cocked to the side. "Oh yeah?" he smirked. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Edward!" she exclaimed with a broad, cheeky grin. The young girl ran up to the young lad and grabbed his metal hand. "Now, come on! Grandma's going to get worried if we don't make it home in a hurry!"

With that, the two darted off as Winry's hold on Edward's hand did not vanish.

Edward looked down at her frail, delicate hand as it gripped his metal arm. The young boy grinned, slightly.

_If_ _I_ _go_ _crazy_ _then_ _will_ _you_ _still_  
_Call_ _me_ _Superman_  
_If_ _I'm_ _alive_ _and_ _well_ _will_ _you_ _be_  
_There_ _holding_ _my_ _hand_  
_I'll_ _keep_ _you_ _by_ _my_ _side_ _with_ _my_  
_Superhuman_ _might_  
_Kryptonite_

She would always be there still holding Edward's hand... No matter what.

-END-


End file.
